onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Where Not To Look For Freedom
"Where Not To Look For Freedom" is the nineteenth episode of the eighth season of One Tree Hill and the 171th episode produced in the series. It was broadcast on April 26, 2011. While Haley stays at home to take care of the new baby, Quinn organizes a concert at Tric. Meanwhile, Brooke gets an offer to return to Clothes Over Bros, and Nathan sets his sights on exposing Professor Kellerman. Synopsis Plot Memorable Quotes :"My name is Julian Baker, my wife Brooke was in the car you hit." :"I'm sorry for that." :"You think that's enough? I watched her lungs fill with water because of what you did. I watched her eyes go dim." :"I said I was sorry." :"Well sorry isn't enough. You insensitive jerk, that's my wife. You understand? I nearly lost my wife. Nathan nearly lost his son, do you know what that feels like?" :"Yes, I do. I've lost both." ::Julian Baker confronts August Kellerman about the hit and run.empty :"Whatever you think you know, you've made a mistake." :"I saw the car in your garage." :"First of all, my home and my vehicle are my own business. Beyond that, I had an accident. So what?" :"So what? So you nearly killed my son and a good friend." :"You're wrong. I swerved to miss some deer, and I hit a light pole." :"You hit a car, Kellerman, on the Gabel Bridge, and then you drove away and left two people drowning in the river when the levee broke." :"I didn't..." :"You didn't what? You didn't do it, or you don't remember doing it, considering the empty bottle of bourbon I found underneath your front seat?" :"You're making a mistake." :"Okay. So, you had an accident the night of the big storm, you smashed the front of your late-model maroon Grand Wagoneer, and then you drove away with anybody seeing. Meanwhile, a different late-mode; maroon Grand Wagoneer crashed into my son's car on the same night around the same time, and then also drove away. And the eyewitness is mistaken." :"I have nothing else to say to you." :"Well, I have something to say to you. My son was trapped inside that car. He was scared, and he was alone, and you left him there. His godmother nearly died that night in front of his eyes. And you could have helped them, but instead, you slipped into the shadows like a cowards. Well, I'm about to shine a light into those shadows because I know what you did, and you know what you did. And this is going to be made right by you or by me. You think about that." ::August Kellerman and Nathan Scott :"I can't believe they're going to tear down the Rivercourt. It's going to be so weird not to have it here. It's sad. It reminds me that we're not who we used to be anymore." :"I got an offer to go to New York." :"What?" :"A job offer to move to New York and design." :"For who?" :"Clothes over Bros." :"Is that something that you'd consider?" :"Victoria thinks I should.. Maybe it's good that the Rivercourt will be gone. When we see it, it just reminds us of what's gone, who we thought we would be someday." ::Haley James Scott and Brooke Davis Voiceover Music Featured Music: *'Days Go By '''by ''The Confusions *'Everyone Falls '''by ''Beth Thornley *'For Now People' by Joey Degraw *'Gone' by'' Ian Axel'' *'Not In Love '''by ''Olin & The Moon *'Psychasthenia' by William Fitzsimmons *'Struck By Lightning' by'' The Wooden Birds'' *'Whiskey' by Jana Kramer This episode is named after a song by The Belle Brigade. Opening theme song performed by Lucero. Trivia *When Alex and Chase say "Cheers" after her performance at Tric, Chase is holding a glass with his right hand, and when the camera angle shifts to behind Chase, the glass is in his left hand. Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Season 8 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Julian Baker Category:Episodes featuring Clayton Evans Category:Episodes featuring Quinn James Category:Episodes featuring Jamie Scott Category:Episodes featuring Mouth McFadden Category:Episodes featuring Alex Dupre Category:Episodes featuring Chase Adams Category:Episodes featuring Millicent Huxtable Category:Episodes featuring Lydia Scott Category:Episodes featuring Victoria Davis Category:Episodes featuring Skills Taylor Category:Episodes featuring August Kellerman Category:Episodes featuring Ian Kellerman